And You Tell Me These Things, Because?
by Unknownred
Summary: "I have " "And you tell me these things, because?" ..like " There will prob b a sequel One Shot! InoXShika Plz RxR A/N: Story is on hold for the time being, but will be updated no later than three months (busy busy)
1. Chapter 1

**And You Tell Me These Things, Because?**

**By: Unknownred**

A/N: I do Not own Naruto or its Characters! It just came up in my head while I was fixing my bed (Lol_). One-Shot InoXShika! (First fanfic of them!)

It's a bizarre moment for me to take all this information in. I stared, wide eyed, immensely at my doctor; my lips parted. I was…speechless. How can this be? Me, have cancer? Cancer! _So, I'm actually going to be bald! _That's not the problem! I have cancer— I, INO YAMANAKA, HAVE _cancer! _

"Gomenasai." The doctor said, retreating out the door, "You'll have checks up three times a month, just to make sure, it hasn't worsened."

_Worsened?_ How can it not? It's cancer! I could die from CANCER! _But if I'm lucky…_No! Luck can't take away cancer; this isn't luck! It would take a miracle to take this cancer away. _A miracle…I like the sound of it…a miracle._

"Ms. Yamanaka, we want you to have a light schedule such as: No more shopping…" _Did I hear correctly? No more shopping? Shopping! How can I live without shopping? It's like Naruto with his ramen! _"No more eating junk food…" _What! I don't eat— I rarely eat junk food! I'm not like Choje! _"Nothing that makes you hyperventilate with excitement included boys, gossip, parties, and etc." _I think I felt a snap in me, like a latch being open, and tearing all my life activities out of me and somewhere in the sea of nothing. Wait! But— _"Oh and yes, I forgot…" He motioned his eyes to the clip board he was holding but I didn't hear him out; I just tuned him out.

Hard for me to take all this information in, it was getting hard for me to even breathe. He patted my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts and looking him straight in the eye, tired and well, shocked!

"Some…cancer…live…about…months…nothing…worry…still…time…" He said responsively but I only caught a few words. _What? What did he say? _

I sat down in the food court of the mall between BK and Wendy's. I stared at nothing personal except the people walking by. It wasn't much of observing them, it was just more of staring at them and they feeling chilled like they're being watched. _Oh yeah!_

This morning was like a movie being rewind over and over, repeatedly. I couldn't stand it, but once I'm latched onto something, it doesn't leave my mind. I have no idea what to do. I mean, I can't possibly tell everyone I have cancer or they'd all know and pity me. _Worst possible scenario. _It wouldn't be right anyways, I'd only feel worst.

_No shopping…what am I supposed to do in the meantime? _

_No junk food…do you think I'd eat junk? I mean, come on! Look at me, I'm fit!_

_No excitement… does that include holidays?_

_No boys…are they suggesting I should like girls from now on?_

_No gossip…well…I can live with that. _

_No parties…hm…that's difficult to decide. I'll try._

_Etc…can be anything active… wait! Does that mean, I can't have se—?_

"Earth to Ino?" a hand waved in front of my face. My widened eyes, trailed from nothing in front of me and towards the face of my best friend, Sakura Haruno. She has pink hair _how unusual (some people would say) _that matched with her red outfit, her emerald eyes lit in confusion and concerned. "Are you okay? You seem spaced out?"

"Yeah, why?" I retorted back with a snort, "Besides I'd think you'd be the one to space out with that big forehead of yours."

She glared, "Funny." Then she went back in asking concern questions. "What's wrong?" _Yes, but you can't help me._ "Is there something in your mind that's troubling you?" _Of course, I have freakin' CANCER!_

I made a look, "Psh, not me! I don't get troubled over something so low, so belittle, so troublesome." _Great, I'm totally turning into Shikamaru. _

"Well, if it's nothing, then why aren't you shopping like you always do?" Sakura asked, tilting her head, leaning forward.

I leaned back in my chair and snorted, "I don't feel like it, that's why." I glanced down at my feet, "Don't ask stupid questions, Sakura." I then glanced up to see her face, hurt by my words. I felt a bit guilty but sometimes Sakura can be annoying especially if she's the one asking questions and not me.

"Gomen, I just thought you needed a friend." Sakura spoke, "I guess not." She stood and was ready to leave. I didn't do anything except watch her back turn…but then again, I couldn't stand being alone with my troubles and Sakura is here now…

"Hey," I spoke up after she took 5 steps away from me; she turned to me, "I'm sorry."

She didn't nod or anything special, she just stood there, took me in and then walked away. I didn't gape like I usually do when someone ditches me, I wasn't at all shock, but I felt like I knew she'd walk away anyways. I didn't feel anything, just a simple acknowledgement knowing she forgave me and moved on. _And that's what I should be doing…moving on._

I stayed like that for ten minutes before lazily getting up and readied to go. I walked away from the food court and as I did so, I bumped into no other than Naruto Uzamaki and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh hey, Ino!" Naruto shouted into my ear. I winced and glared at him. _No use glaring, he's simply oblivious to his surroundings even if it means in front of him too. _He didn't seem to mind and just kept smiling at me.

"Naruto." I greeted, with a nod and turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke."

He nodded curtly. I didn't notice him carrying a cup of something in it. Looked like red. I stared at it. He noticed.

"For you." He offered the cup to me. I raised a brow and looked in the cup instead of his face.

"What is it?" I asked. _Could be blood…nah, he wouldn't offer someone blood…unless it's his blood…nah…would he? _"It's…not what I think it is…?"

"What do you think it is?" He asked, boredly.

I shrugged. _The question is, why is thee Uchiha Sasuke offering me a drink? I mean, he has never done or probably did that to me before. What is he up to? Maybe he poisoned it or something! I mean, Sakura and I used to tease him about having fan girls…sick to think of it, we used to be one of them when we were young. I don't know why…_

"It's from Sakura!" Naruto beamed, "She said you weren't feeling well…" _Behind his words, Sakura must have been thinking I wasn't being myself around her. _"And that she made a recipe of tomato juice to help. She had asked me and teme here, to bring it to you!"

"Asked?" I asked, quirking a brow, "Why would she ask thee Sasuke Uchiha to give me this? …Unless, you and her have something we don't know about?" I smirked.

"Yeah! Why is that I wonder!" Naruto shouted at no one particular and then went back to what he was doing. Whatever he was doing.

Sasuke didn't twitch, but knowingly, I knew there was a tint of blush in his cheeks. He was really good in hiding his emotions anyways.

"Diet." He said, pushing the drink into my hands.

_What?_ "Excuse me?"

"Said she was thinking you were on a diet or something like that…" he said, turning around to leave.

_Well that could be my excuse if I was ever to be offered any junk food. _I looked down at the drink, and brought it to my nose. _Ugh, nasty…tomato juice…_"Er, thanks, I guess."

"Don't waste it." He said, he noted in a serious tone. _Sasuke is soo serious in his stupid vegetable…or was it a fruit? I thought it was…oh never mind! _

I refuse to even drink this stuff. After I left, I went to my hangout spot where my team usually meets at. When I got there, I saw Choje, Shikamaru and my sensai all gathered into a lil circle discussing whatever.

"Hey." I spoke up, breaking their conversations and turning their attention to me, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Um… our mission." Choje spat while eating his food. _Choje angry? He only gets angry if someone ate his food. _I quirk a brow in suspicion.

"Sure." I said, with fake belief in my tone. "So, what's the mission?"

"We have to protect someone." Choje spoke up. I turned my attention to sensai.

"Who do we have to protect?" I asked him. He seemed preoccupied that I had to repeat my question.

"Oh, sorry." Sensai sweat dropped then he became serious, "She's spoiled."

_A girl! _"Oh, sounds fun!" I put up a fake smile.

"Not just any spoil girl, a girl who likes the same things you do, shopping, eating junk food, boys, gossip, etc, etc…" Shikamaru announced.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight! I do not eat junk food, that's Choje's job. I might have eaten some but I'm fit and healthy!" I snapped at Shikamaru with a glare.

I turned my attention to Choje and sensai, "What's the reason of protecting this spoiled brat?" _So annoyed! _

I didn't go unnoticed as each of my team mate's eyes met each other's eyes like they were talking in code with their eyes!

"She might get hurt and die! She's fragile! So we were assigned to keep an eye on her at all times starting today. Make sure she doesn't do anything wild." Her sensai lectured.

_Great, I have to baby-sit yet spy on this spoil girl who's fragile! Joy. _I rolled my eyes, "Is that all?"

"No, let me give you the details to her personality. She loves to talk a lot (_sounds like me_), enjoys sketching flowers (_Hm, it must be a small world, I might even have a twin sister!_), dressing up (_Well…we must have something in common then_) and screaming her head off like a fan girl (_Okay, never mind!_)."

I shook my head in disappointment, "What does she look like?"

Sensai and Choje looked at each other than at Shikamaru. I felt an intense suspicion that they were hiding something from me.

"Beautiful." Shikamaru started, his gaze landing on me. I felt unfazed as our eyes met. "Her eyes is the dark sea in the galaxy, the stars would bow at the sight. Her skin is a fair blend of sand, as she keeps it moisture and soft, making the trees sway. Her cheeks ground up the pink tulips, smothered in them as it reaches her pure, masked lips." _Is this poetry? Sounds like it. I didn't know Shikamaru would be the type to be a poet. Wow, it's just so memorizing. _

I felt my cheeks hinting that it was going to burn soon. I turned my head away as soon as he finished his little description of this girl. I felt a bit envious that he would speak poetry from this girl he barely knows when he doesn't do it to her. _Am I jealous? I never had this feeling before…not even for Shikamaru._

"So this girl… sounds like you know her…?" It wasn't much of a statement but a question. I glanced back at him as he shrugged.

"Seen her around." He admitted. My heart sank just a little.

"Do I know her?" I asked, shooting a failed attempt of interest in my voice.

"Probably. I don't know." He said, before turning towards Choje and sensai.

I sighed and sat on the ground beside them. _I feel so tired and useless. I don't even know this girl! I don't even think I want to know this girl! She sounds so alike like me when I was younger! It can't be that—_

"Okay team! We're on a mission, so let's start on it!" Sensai announced, shooting a fist in the air with Choje beaming with determination, food in hand and Shikamaru glancing now and then at me (must be thinking I didn't notice), and shrugging, "Troublesome."

_I totally agree! I guess, that would be a once in a lifetime that you'll ever find me agreeing with lazy bum here. _

After the meeting of our mission, Choje had left with sensai to get some dinner. Shikamaru and I continued to walk, following from behind. It was getting late and the sun was setting behind us.

"Sasu— Shikamaru!" I stammered, embarrassed that I almost called Shikamaru, Sasuke.

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

"I… (_What was I going to say?) _Um, n-never mind… I-I forgot." I stuttered, glancing at my hands.

_I don't want to talk about the girl and how she sounded so alike from me! I didn't want to talk about anything exactly what I used to blurt out so many times! I especially didn't want to talk about Cancer! _

"I liked your poetry." I blurted. _:Mentally smacks self: Stupid! _

"Nani?" He tilted his head towards me, glancing at the sky.

"That was poetry… back there, am I wrong?" I asked him, getting ahead of him and stopped in front of him. He stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" He asked. _What do you mean? What do you mean! Come on, it was that OBVIOUS!_

"I-I m-mean, when you were describing her to me…you described her in poetry. W-well, it s-sounded that way to m-me anyways." I stuttered non-stop, glancing away, here and there.

I didn't see his eyes, amused at the fact that I was stuttering and looking all flustered.

"I meant it when I said she was beautiful." He said, making me snap out of my clumsiness and stare at him with wide eyes. He smirked at my reaction.

"Oh? Well, have fun watching her then. I'll just simply go on my way then." I spun around on my heel and marched off, furious.

_That's it! I can't believe I'm jealous at this girl who he barely knows and seen but— BUT that doesn't mean I like him! He's a jerk! I can't believe I'm falling for a man who has a thing for poetry and likes to pick random girls out of the crowd and tease them with fake, unreal words! _

I stomped past the diner where Choje and sensai were at, waving at me and Shikamaru to hurry up. I froze, staring at a couple who were walking by, talking, laughing and being with each other. _Look at them, I'll never have that. I have freakin' cancer in my blood! What if I die the next morning without warning and a goodbye to my friends who'll think I'm crazy for saying so! I won't have a chance to date, to give away my first kiss, to get married, have sex (THERE! I SAID IT!), to be a family, to have kids (okay, I don't know about having kids yet), to go on missions with my love and only…to die peacefully, not scarcely with him, alone. _And there I stood, outside the diner, gazing at so many couples as they took pictures inside, had a grand laugh at a joke, made small kisses. _I won't have that…I will never have that…_

_It's not fair. _I've decided.

I shook my head; tears burned my eyes as it ran down my face, making my face turn red in embarrassment. The tingles that started under my eyes and moved to my cheeks were unbearable.

"Ino?" A voice called out from behind me.

I didn't turn around. I knew who it was but I didn't bother. I just stood there frozen; glaring at the ground with my eyes watering with tears; my hands at my side turned to fists and shook vibrantly.

"Hey," His soft voice cooing as he made a step behind me.

I moved up a step, "It's a first… huh?" I let my voice crack, "It'll be the last." _And I wasn't talking about anything in particular like not giving away my first kiss or taking away my V-card. I was talking about how he's the first to see me cry, and he'll be the last to see it! Ever! _

"Gomenasai." He spoke softly.

"What for? Why bother!" I snapped at him, turning around to give him my tear stained face.

He didn't look the least surprised but yet he did. His eyes widen a half of an inch as he took me in. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Hey guys! Are you coming or what?" Choje yelled at last, breaking the moment of awkwardness between us.

Shikamaru waved a hand signaling, to go away, we're talking. Choje didn't mind as he gobbled his food down.

"What do you care if I noted her beautiful? You never mentioned that you didn't like it." He spoke, with a bit of anger in his voice, "You never once made a hint for me to stop."

"I didn't know you like her!" I spat. After realizing what I said, half of me wished I took it back, and the other half meant it.

"Yeah? Maybe, I do." He said, admitting, "Again, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just—" I yelled halfway, just stopping before I messed everything up. _I can't ruin our friendship even if he is a jerk, a no good face, a troublesome daydreamer…But that's what I like about him, he doesn't really take things seriously but he does, he knows when to make sarcastic remarks that make me chuckle but makes me boil too. He knows how to comfort someone when they really need it but no one knows how caring he is than I do!_

"I-I—" I started, and sniffed. _I want to get this over with; I don't want our friendship to end! Just tell him what he wants to know! _ I swallowed, and wiped away my teary face, making a weak smile.

"You know, I had a feeling something was up." I said, making him quirk a brow up in interest, "You know how you, Choje and sensai all gave that eye code thing? It made me want to ask questions, but that's what I do. I ask questions, and I know it's so annoying and in your case, troublesome."

_It hurts to tell him but I have to do it. Just say it simple, I. Have. Cancer. _"I feel like that girl is me in some way. We have the same common things, all our latest interest and active activities and somehow I feel that we are similar in many ways. But there are some differences in us too, like she's fragile and spoiled and I'm not." I smiled sadly, looking down at our feet. "Your poetry fits her so well. Even I couldn't guess why until my big mouth blurted that you liked her."

He didn't say anything. I'd wouldn't too if I was him.

"—ex." I said, whispered.

"What?" He answered, "Did you just say sex?"

I chuckled, "Yes, yes I did."

I looked at him, "Surprised at the term, ha!"

His face turned bright red in the dim night. I snickered.

"No matter, Shika-kun, I will never… (_Wait, did I just call him Shika-KUN?)_" I stopped talking as he interrupted.

"Did you just call me Shika-kun?" He asked, amused. He took the extra spaces between up and stop when there was not even a space left.

I didn't answer him. I was surprised myself. I blushed, "N-no."

I could feel his breath swerve down my neck. I made a slight shiver, backing away but he didn't let that happened. His hand held my shoulders.

"I-I…I…" I felt more shivers down my back creep up to my arms as I felt a burning sensation fill my cheeks. And then I whispered, "I have cancer."

"Hm?" He made a sound; clearly he couldn't hear me say it.

I stood there silently and then I looked up at him, straight in the eye and spoke a little louder, "I have cancer."

I didn't see the shock in his eyes but I knew he was quite speechless that I have admitted my weakness to him.

There was mostly silence from him. He didn't move and it felt like we were drowning under water, not able to breathe. It felt like forever until I felt feverish and answered, "Say something."

"And you tell me these things, because?" He asked, clearly devastated.

_I didn't know what to say. I thought it was instinct, the right to say what I just said. I mean, wouldn't it? I didn't want to bottle it all up and die with it lidded. It wouldn't be right, it would be tortured. _

_And it looked like he really wanted to know what's up. And I gave it to him. I told him I had cancer. No concern, no pity, nothing. What the heck? But he didn't drop his mouth in shock, he didn't scream what, he didn't run into the diner tell the team or anything. If he did, I'd take matter into my own hands. But, so would he. Cuz its Shikamaru Nara, the guy thinks every little thing is troublesome and yet he takes most of it into his hands and makes it right. He makes me right. _

"Because…" I gently grabbed onto his shirt, and tip toed up to his ear and whispered, "I… like you."

A/N: Hey, I hope you like the story. If you do, I'm thinking of making a sequel just for the heck of it, cuz I really do think there should be one. Anyways, you guys must be confused on some what and what not. But like I said, if there's a sequel then there will be information, answers included. And plots and yeah, w/e. Plz gimme feedback! :D


	2. Sequel: One

**And You Tell Me These Things, Because? **

**By: Unknownred**

A/N: Hey guys, enjoyed Christmas Break? Than reading this one shot? Okk, as you all may know I do not own Naruto or its Characters! This is a continuation of the cute One-Shot InoXShika! I accept requests, ideas, grammar errors (and character names, sorry Chouji! Thanks to the reviewer 'Hihi' for correcting me. I didn't mean to misspell his name! -.-') Plz RxR!

**And You Tell Me These Things, Because? SEQUEL **

_Understand what I'm saying from behind the words I'm speaking._

_There is meaning._

_And they're all dedicated to you._

"_Because…" I gently grabbed onto his shirt, and tip toed up to his ear and whispered, "I… like you."_

_Now that I think about what I just said back there…I can't believe I said __**that **__to him. Omg, how embarrassing…b-but it was the truth— I think, wasn't it? I'm sure he said something afterwards…I mean after we departed. _

I lolled my head to the side, thinking, concentrating on the thought of how I stood there, looking past his eyes towards the restaurant, and whispered those three simple words. I continued sitting on my bed, sighing out pieces of long breaths, just imagining what he would have said… if _I_ was paying attention. _Smart One! _

"And you tell me these things, because?" I mumbled under my breath, repeating his choice of words. _I could understand why he would say that… Am I being random these days? I mean, a month ago before we went on our last mission, I say the most randomness things…_

"Ino, pay attention. Chouji and Shikamaru will hide behind the buildings from the left of your station. Remember to make the signal when I give the diversion." Sensai had said, before hearing what happened to slip out of my mouth.

"Right Jail Time with the Male Dime." I smiled, remembering the time when Sakura had dared me to go down to the prison and show off my model moves… meaning stripping down to my gym shorts and my tank top. "Can't stand the bottom, have control on the top."

"Ino, what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

I smiled a cheeky smile, "Ramen. I betted Naruto that he couldn't stand a week without ramen…and on the second day he sneaked some ramen using his girl friend Hinata behind my back…it sorta work for a few days, but I then caught them afterwards making out in the school's janitor closet, she on the bottom and he on top. I'll tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Okay…" Shikamaru shook his head, not really enjoying the thought.

"Ino?" Sensai cleared his throat, "Instead of making random comments, could you finish the training I assigned you and then send the report to the hokage saying we accept this mission."

"Boys Toys." I said, not really listening to what sensai had told me to do. After realizing what I said, I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I saw all three of my fellow teammates turned around, facing me. "Well you know, it just sounded to me like a game of monopoly a-and usually once we hit jail, there could be rapists and screams of help and sometimes there are toys to calm the—"

"Make. Her. Shut up." I heard Chouji muster a whisper towards sensai and Shikamaru, nudging them with his elbow.

"Excuse me, Cho—" I stammered.

"You're excused." Chouji snickered as I fumed away from the group.

"Oh you'll regret that, Chouji!" I yelled back at him, flipping open my cell phone and dialing the number I would rather erase then keep but why would I if I know his number will come in handy someday. And it did.

"Where you going?" I heard Chouji called from behind me, still standing with the group.

"Hey you!" I smothered the phones with a tone of fake delight without hearing the reply to the person I was calling, I continued with my happy rant, "I got some good news for you! Chouji had left some huge amount of dough in his mailbox…yeah; it's his life savings for snacks. Yep, and since we're going on a mission, he says he will miss his snacks but he'll be on a diet starting today. So, he's asking me to get rid of the money so he won't have to think about—"

"What _are_ you saying!" Chouji ran up from behind me. "And how do you know I keep my life savings in my mailbox?"

"Ramen." I say. "But I prefer sushi." _Because I hadda drag you outta bed for training and I usually see you reaching into your mailbox everyday and pushing something like green paper down your pockets._

"Who'd you call?" He demanded.

Just when he said that, Naruto pops up with ramen in hand, spotting us and waving at Chouji with a huge grin of his. Expecting that I called Naruto, Chouji runs full speed towards Naruto and knocks him down. _Ouch!_

Still holding the phone, I looked at the caller and realized I haven't pressed send. _Oops. I guess I shouldn't have said ramen._ ~

I laid my head on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. With words and strong feelings getting ahead of me, and floating onto the ceiling, I slowly let my eyes close. And so I dreamed of me running into battle with a sword and shield protecting the shadow man of my dreams but as I was running, I felt a stab of pain go through my body and soon I was lying on the ground, panting and staring up at the darkened, stormy sky. Lightning struck, as I heard thunder in the background and a flash flashed in front of my eyes and that's when I snapped my eyes open, finding myself struggling with the bed sheets tangled around my body.

I sat up, shaking my head in fright. "Just a dream, it's just a dream." I whispered calmly to myself as I laid back into bed and continued to sleep like a baby. _Not._

I awoke more than a few times from having frightening dreams, blank dreams, dreams with romance turned into drastic causes, and more blank dreams that don't mean anything. I got out of my bed and walked outside toward the bathroom. Turning on the light, I turned the faucet of the sink, and splashed cold water onto my face, and rely on my hand to feel for my temperature, in relief, I didn't have a fever. I sighed. I then turned off the faucet and dried my face, damping it with the towel that hung from the small rack on the wall. I then dragged myself back to my bed, but this time, I didn't sleep, I stared. I stared out my window.

And like as if a realization hit me, I thought of the girl my team and I were supposed to watch out for. Maybe doing so, will keep me from having bad dreams and take off the bad shudders that hold me down from keeping my light mood from deepening.

I got dressed into a black lacy tank top with black skinny jeans to go with it. I pulled on a black leather jacket and my black converses. Pulling my hair into a loose ponytail, I looked myself into the mirror. I looked like a punk stunt biker. I walked out my house and into the night air. It was formally nippy but as soon as I started on my little task, my mood got the better of my goosebumps.

~ Meanwhile ~

"So, there's no cure to fixing Ino?" Chouji asked, motioning his head at the exit where he imagined Ino as if she was walking through the doors towards them. The three sat in a small booth near the wall in the back of the room, discussing the supposing mission they had of Ino Yamanaka.

"Chouji, Ino isn't a machine, she doesn't need fixing." Sensai spoke, shaking his head in response to Chouji's comment. He sat across from Chouji and Shikamaru on the end of the left seat.

"But still… it won't be the same. Ino will be…" Chouji said, thinking of the word everyone was thinking about, "different. She won't have that effect she has over us…anymore."

Sensai sighed. (A/N: I apologize if I keep saying Sensai, I admit I do not know Ino's team's sensei's name.) He lowered his head, shaking it slowly, as if he was drilling holes into the table. "I have no comment to that."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this… but… I'll miss having the old Ino than the fragile Ino now." Chouji mumbled, his words slurring with a dragging feeling.

Chouji kept his small comments up and with sensai listening and nodding in agreement. The only one who was toned out from the conversation was Shikamaru Nara. Why? Because after Shikamaru and Ino's encounter and her little weakness spilling from her mouth and her small confession to him; he couldn't tell if she was joking about her liking him.

"Hey Shikamaru, are you coming out of your emo corner or what?" Chouji called, clicking his tongue.

Shikamaru turned his gaze towards Chouji and sensai, "Hm. I was…just thinking."

"Seems like everyone's doing that." Sensai said, leaning his chin onto the back of his palm. "What were you thinking about, eh?"

"Hm? Nothing, actually." Shikamaru said, turning his attention back to the spot from where he last positioned it.

"Neh, you can't think about nothing, it's not healthy." Chouji took out a bag of chips from who knows where, opened it and took out a chip, and chomped onto it.

"That's not even healthy for you either." Shikamaru stated, pointing out the obvious. Chouji narrowed his eyes, "Don't judge the food."

Sensai shook his head, "You guys are weird."

"So are you sensai!" Chouji snickered, "Wandering into the nurse's office after lunch hour, hm?"

"I take meds," Sensai simply stated, quirking a brow, "Why? What'd you want to know?"

"You seem to have an eye for that new nurse who transferred here two weeks ago." Chouji smirked.

"She's quite the looker, actually. I have no complaint on greeting her now and then." Sensai admitted without any hesitation in his voice.

"But you have a thing for her, right? Am I right?" Chouji didn't munch down on his chips till he got an answer he was looking for.

"Nope. I'm not interested." Sensai said, turning away.

"Yeah, you better turn the other cheek!" Chouji's smirk grew wider as he finalized about his bags of chips, dumping the remaining into the palm of his hand and shoving it all into his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed, "You shouldn't have told her we were on a mission."

Chouji turned his attention to Shikamaru who didn't look up from his gaze, "What do you mean? I was just being honest."

"Too honest, that is." Sensai replied with a nod of his head, "I agree with Shikamaru. I mean, from the angle we have now, knowing about Ino's condition without her knowing that we know. You just told her about the mission that involves her in it."

Chouji closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "Sorry. I couldn't come up with a better statement other than chowing down."

"That would have been a wiser action." Shikamaru grunted.

"Oh, and what about you, Mr. Poet?" Chouji's eye brows furrowed in irritation, "I don't see you helping as you infuriate Ino with your description words."

"It's better for her knowing our feelings than—" Shikamaru stated before being interrupted by Chouji.

"_Our _feelings? No! Your feelings! I haven't said a word of how I felt. You did." Chouji stood up from his seat, glaring down at Shikamaru.

"You missed your chance then." Shikamaru said, not looking up.

Sensai lifted from his seat, his hand reaching for Chouji's arm, calming him, asking him to sit back down when he noticed Chouji's widened eyes.

"What? Chouji?" Sensai had a confused look on his face, standing; he looked over behind Shikamaru, at what Chouji's gaze was captured in. _Ino. _

~ By Then ~

I walked into the nearby club "Night-Knight" in which is where I sometimes hang out with the girls on Saturday night. I thought, heck, if this girl I'm supposed to be watching is somewhat unique and has the same qualities as I do, wouldn't she enjoy a club like this one?

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka, welcome to Night-Knight, would you like a booth or stool?" The voluntarily host, Morin offered from behind his desk.

"Neither thanks. I'm looking for someone, actually." I answered in return. I walked into the dim room with different lime colors beaming from the ceiling, traveling around the room, rotating as the dancers on the dance floor were streaming wildly about.

The next song was played that I know so very well (A/N: Just Ino, people, just Ino.) came up sung by Miley Cyrus called: Mixed Up played from the DJ as I wandered deeper into the club.

[La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la

How come everything turns out leaving me with more doubts?  
I feel like I'm upside down, and I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left, and I say things I should have not said  
Look at me in this big mess, I don't wanna be here] 

I looked around the room, noticing tonight had a big crowd and the business was growing thicker.

[Everything I do is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up, somebody help me

La, la, la, la, la

Tell me how to fix this, I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life, oh, and get it right]

I wandered about, here and there, looking for a girl who had the same complexion of Shikamaru's description; and yet, as if it was impossible _it's impossible_ I felt dubiously fascinated by falling for the meaning outside the words from within.

[Everything I do is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up, could somebody help me?

To hold me, tell me everything's gonna be okay  
'Cause today it feels like I won't make it through the darkness  
Don't know how to get outta this  
I'm so mixed up, can somebody help me?] 

I stopped midway, spotting the only big person I know that would stand out, holding a bag of chips in his hand. I felt him freeze as his eyes made contact with mine. And then everything in my system had shut down as sensai stood, turned at stared shocked.

[La, la, la

Everything I do is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, and now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up, somebody help me, somebody help me]

And all I was thinking was… _What the hell? Why are they staring at me that way? Did…did, no— please no…did Shikamaru tell them my secret? Do they know I have __**cancer**__!_


End file.
